Royal Mistakes
by angel carstairs
Summary: Mistakes are funny things. Some mistakes will ruin you for life while some will give you a reason to live. When a minor mistake of switched names was made . Jace and Clary never thought that it will lead to such a chain of events that will either make them or break them . ( all human ). Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Mistakes**

 **Chapter 1 : Wrong Plane**

* * *

 **Mistakes are funny things. Some mistakes will ruin you for life while some will give you a reason to live. When a minor mistake of switched names was made . Jace and Clary never thought that it will lead to such a chain of events that will either make them or break them .**

* * *

Jace huffed as he squirmed in the tiny seat of the plane trying to adjust himself. He was supposed to be travelling in a first class cabin of british airways but somehow his name got swapped with some other guy's and now he found himself travelling in the small economic cabin of god knows which plane going to New York. He was not accoustmed to travelling in general cabins , after all he was the Prince of Idris , he was born in the lap of luxury. The air in the cabin was stuffy and there were all kinds of people in the cabin making even more kinds of noises. Some people were trying to adjust their bags in the tiny space provided , while some women were trying to stop their babies from wailing and then there was an annoying couple in the row adjacent to his who seemed to be unable to keep their hands to themselves. And admist all this chaos his phone began to ring , he saw the caller ID , it was Will so he picked up the call and put phone to his ear " Hello " he said , on the other side of phone Will said " Where are you Jonathan Christopher Herondale ? and what is that awful noise behind you ? " " You do know that taking my full name won't have any effect on me don't you Will ? calling me Jace would have sufficed " Jace commented " Don't try to change the subject Jace , You know that you are in trouble , now tell me where are you ? " Will barked " some dumb person confused my name with other person's , I don't know the name of the plane but it is travelling to New York "Jace replied. " What ! Uncle Stephen will be so angry . You are going to be coronated in a month Jace , you can't do such reckless things " Will shouted " So what was I supposed to do , wait on the air port for another 48 hours , You know that there is no flight to Idris for next 2 days and paparazi is following me like crazy , I needed to get away and this seemed like the best choice available " jace answered . " But Jace you need to take care , you left your bodyguards at the airport , Do you have any idea- " and the connection ended. Jace looked at his phone and found it dead . He threw his phone on the seat beside him angrily . " I think you are hurting my seat " said a voice . Jace was about to reprimand the person who had dared to speak before him without courtesey and then his eyes met the persons and his mind went blank. Those were the greenest Eyes he had ever seen, they were the exact colour of the emeralds. suddenly the girl snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and said " Hello , anybody home ? " Jace jerked back to reality and finally saw her whole face .She had curly Red hair and porcelain skin . Her eyes were large in her face giving her an innocent look. " yeah , sorry , what did you say ? " he asked " I said that can you pick up your phone this is my seat " She replied. " Yeah sure " Jace said and slid his phone into the pocket of his jacket. " Hi , I am Clary " the girl said pushing her forward towards him for shaking hands . Jace smirked and kissed her hand . Clary was stunned and her cheeks were " Jace wayland and it is a pleasure to meet you " said Jace . ' The journey won't be so boring after all ' thought Jace as he took in the the stunned and blushing face of the petite girl standing in front of him.

* * *

 **Do you people think that I should continue this story ? please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody . So this is second chapter of this story . I really hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Cary felt blood flood into her cheeks when jace kissed her hand , she silently cursed herself for being so pale and sat down on the seat beside him. She rummaged through her bag and plucked out her ipod from the mess. Clary had been dreaming about going to New York since she was a little girl. Her parents had been divorced and her brother was sent to with her mother while she had been stuck behind with a drunkard of a father. They barely managed e to keep their heads above the water. Clary had lost contact with her mother after the divorce , so when she got a letter of her mother asking her to come to new york she couldn't help but accept it. She was thrilled at the idea of finally getting to know her mother , the only thing she remembered about her mother was her red hair and green eyes a trait that they both shared. Clary had packed her clothes in hurry and had next to nothing luggage with her if you didn't count the small trolley bag and the back pack she was carrying. Clary adjusted her ear phone and let the meledious voice of the singer lull her into a comfortable sleep

Jace was baffeled at the reaction he had gotten from Clary. He was so sure of the fact that she would soon be grovelling at his feet like most of the girls but instead of doing that she simply sat down , fished out her ipod and went to sleep. Jace had never experienced in his life. He knew he was exceptionally good looking and him being a prince there was no shortage of girls who would do anything just to get his attention but the girl sleeping inseat next to him hadn't even batted her eyelashes at him . Somehow this made Jace even more frustrated than before . Jace huffed again as he tried to get comfortable in his seat and then after taking a long look at clary's sleeping form he closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

Clary woke up to the sound of alarms and announcements for a moment she scrambeled to get her thoughts together . " Attention , ladies and gentelman , we will be landing in chestmund in 15 minutes due to a aproaching snow storm. please fasten your seatbelts " rang through the the speakers. As Clary fastened her seatbelt she noticed that Jace was still asleep she lightly shook himwhen he didn't respond she shook him harder " Jace Jace wakeup , we are about to land " she practically shouted at him admist the noises being made by the fellow passengers . Jace woke up with a start ' who dares to wake me up ? " he all but shouted with his eyes closed. " It's me Clary , now open your eyes and wake up . We are about to land ".

Jace opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were Clary's green eyes waiting for him to wakeup . Jace groaned and said " you could have woke me in a better way , you didn't need to be that harsh " " Stop acting like a prince and buckel up , this is a emergency landing due to some storm " Clary said . Jace was tempted to tell her that he infact was a prince but then he thought better of it and said " where are we landing anyway ?" " in Chestmund " Clary replied as the plane hit the they were all out of the plane and through the security check , however Jace kept following Clary where ever she went " Why are you following me again ? " Clary asked Jace in an irritated tone . " Don't complain about it as if you ae not enjoying my company red . A lot of girls would die to be in your place " Jace replied with a smirk . " I am only this close from killing you Jace , so if you wish to live leave me alone Jace " Clary said resisting the urge to slap that stupid smirk off his face. " You know you want me Red " Jace said wiggling his eyebrows at clary. usually his comments and pestering would have been enough to make any girl fall for him but he had already noticed that Clary was far from most of the girls. There was something unique about her Jace mused as he followed Clary who walked inside a hotel . Although it kind of frustated him that Clary was immune to his charms , he couldn't help but acknowledge the interest he had begun to develope in her.

" Sorry we are full right now unless you want a luxury suite , we still have one of those vacant " said the lady behind the counter. " What is the rate of suit per night ? " Clary inquired . " 100 $ a night " the lady said. " what ! but it is almost the double you charge normally " Clary said. " well we are running full this season honey , it is either this or you can go check out some other hotel " the lady said eyeing Clary up and down as if she were a bizarre plant sprung out at an even more odd place . Clary realized that she was wearing a grey hoodie and faded jeans ' she probably thinks that you are some poor girl who doesn't even has money to shelter herself , well she is kind of right ' Clary thought ' I really don't have enough money to spend more than few nights here ' It was then Clary thought of Jace . 'He must have some mone with him and even though he is irritating sharing room for few nights won't kill me ' she thought with this idea in mind she excused herself and went down thw lobby to find Jace. He was shameslessly flirting with a pretty blond waitress there who was trying her best not to jump him hen and there. Clary had no idea why she suddenly felt the urge to go and interrupt there love fest but she did any way . She coughed loudly and said " can i talk to you for a second Jace if you don't have anything important to do " Clary said giving the waitress an stink eye . Jace looked at her with an amused smile , he whispered something to waitress making her giggle like an 14 year old and then with a wink he turned to Clary " I have a proposition for you , " clary said Jace raised his eyebrows but said nothing and only nodded " Well, you see all the rooms are pretty full and the only one available is a luxury suite which costs way above my budget , so i was wondering if you would like to split the expenses in half and share the room " Clary continued. " Alredy eager to share the room Red " Jace smirked " Foget that I said anything , your Ego is too big to share a room with I'll just find someone else " Clary said exasparatedly and then turned to leave only to be stopped by jace " I was just kidding Red , I'll definitely share the room with you " Jace said. They filled out the formalities and went inside the open elevator with a bell boy carrying their stuff. while Jace was busy reading the broschure Clar took time to analyse him. Jace was literally golden. He had soft golden curls that temmpted Clary to tangel her fingers through them , he had golden skin that actually glowed and then he had those large goden eyes framed with a curtain of thic lashes that made her insides all mushy and then she realized that the said pair of eyes were currently locked on her with a cocky smirk on the lips of their owner. Clary hastily looked away from him as once again she felt her cheeks warm up and stared straight ahead as if the elevator walls were the most interesting thing in the world. " God , what have I gotten myself into " she grumbeled as the elevator doors opened and the bell boy led them into the suite.

* * *

 **I would really like it if you guys drop a review or two. I would really like to know the things I am doing wrong in this story. If you don't tell me what is wrong I won't be able improve my writing. So please feel free to give constructive criticism.**

 **~ angel**


	3. Authors note

**Authors note**

 **Hi guys , I am very sorry to say that I won't be able to continue this story . I am new to writing and after writing three one shots i thought that i may be able to handel a story but i can't. I am very thankful to those who took time to read my story , follow it , favourite it and review it. My college is starting in 10 days and i won't be able to manage this story alongwith my studies. However I will continue to write one shots for the time being till my writing skills get better. I hope that in near future I will be abel to write and post a story. If any one of you want me to write a one shot about any situation I will be happpy to do it. Once again I am very sorry for quitting on this story.**

 **~ angel**


End file.
